


The Scent of Grass and Flowers

by Astra_M



Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astra_M/pseuds/Astra_M
Summary: "Hey, Shikamaru, I was wondering - have you ever noticed that people you become close to have a special scent?"
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: The Scent of Grass and Flowers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	The Scent of Grass and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in August 2006. This one shot eventually evolved into a series of Shika/Ino vignettes for the LJ "30 Kisses" community, so I'm posting them here as a series. Hope you enjoy!

It happened at the end of a long day as they were lying on a grassy knoll, waiting for the stars to emerge out of the deepening twilight. Asuma and Ino were off tending to the cooking fire, and Shikamaru had begun to heed the siren call of sleep when Choji suddenly spoke up.

“Hey, Shikamaru, I was wondering – have you ever noticed that people you become close to have a special scent?”

“Well, of course people have scents, too,” grumbled Shikamaru as he shot Choji a strange look. “Dogs can track them, after all.”

“Yeah, but I’m talking about what humans can smell. I’m serious – people have a special scent. Haven’t you ever noticed it?”

“Can’t say that I have…”

Choji was undeterred. “Well, I think they do. For instance, my mother smells like pie: good, fresh, warm pie. And my father smells like roast beef!”

“Geez, Choji, is it always food with you?” yawned Shikamaru sleepily.

Choji chuckled. “No, that’s just with my family. It’s different with others.” He looked over to where their absent teammate was squatted, poking at something over the fire. “So I’d say Ino probably smells like… exotic spices.”

“That’s still a seasoning,” sighed Shikamaru. 

“Okay, you’re right. But she’s definitely a spice.”

A moment passed. “Nah, that’s wrong,” mumbled Shikamaru finally. “Ino smells like flowers.”

“How do you know that?” asked Choji curiously.

Shikamaru knew, of course, because of all the times he’d had to hold Ino whenever she employed her Shintenshin No Jutsu. But that was not something he wanted to admit aloud. “What does it matter? You smell like potato chips.”

“Oh… I suppose that makes sense,” agreed Choji. 

He fell silent, and Shikamaru thought that was the end of the conversation. He was starting to drift off into pleasant darkness when Choji’s next comment brought him back.

“Then I guess you smell like grass.”

“Grass?” Shikamaru opened his eyes. “Why would you say that I…?”

“Hey you two, I think the fish will be ready soon,” came Ino’s voice from nearby. “What are you talking about, anyway?” she asked as she settled on the grass next to Shikamaru.

“Nothing,” muttered Shikamaru quickly, thinking the topic too trivial to merit a tedious explanation. But Choji had other ideas.

“Ino, what would you say grass smells like?”

Ino arched a brow. “Well… like grass, actually. But if I had to describe it…” She tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Fresh,” she finally said.

Shikamaru turned a wary eye at her. “… And what do you mean by that?”

Ino shrugged. “It’s a good smell. It doesn’t really stand out, but it’s clean. It’s not one you notice – that is, until something stirs it up, like after a rainstorm. But then it permeates everything.” She paused, breaking into a cheerful smile. “I help in my family’s greenhouse so much that I guess I never really thought about it before. But it’s definitely a comforting smell to me.” 

Leaning in towards her teammates, Ino laughed lightly. “You know, it’s odd that I never thought about it before, but when we’re out on a mission like now, I also seem to notice it more…” She pulled her head back and took a deep whiff. Suddenly her eyes widened in alarm. “I smell… something burning! Oh, NO!!!”

Ino quickly got to her feet and sprinted back towards the cooking fire, leaving her teammates to their thoughts. For a moment Shikamaru stared after her, frowning. Then turning to look back up at the evening sky, he contemplated the fragile blades gently poking the skin on his back. Grass, huh?

“So what kind of flowers?” asked Choji impulsively.

“I don’t know. Really good ones…” Shikamaru answered distractedly.

Surprised, Choji twisted his head to get a better look at his friend. He hadn’t really expected a response, much less one like that. But Shikamaru had closed his eyes again, and by the slightly turned away tilt of his chin, Choji could tell that he had nothing further he wished to add.

Choji smiled. He’d only been referring to the fact that Shikamaru’s scent was due to how often his friend rolled in it, given his penchant for cloud watching. But perhaps Ino’s definition had been closer to truth…

“Hey, I wonder what Master Asuma smells like…?”

“Just drop it, Choji, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> The correct answer to that being cigarette smoke, of course. ;)


End file.
